Seasons in the sun
by harrymione4ever7
Summary: Harry is dying. read what he has to say to the others. Please read and review! Tell me what you think!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song.**

I hope you all like it please read adn review! So now on with this little one shot.

**Seasons in the Sun**

Harry lay in the hospital wing dying. All his friends were there. His longtime girlfriend Hermione and his family the Dursleys.

"Thank you all that you are there. I know I don't have long but I want to say some things to all of you!" at this tears rolled over the faces.

He took his guitar, that stood there and said

"The first part is for Draco, Ginny and the Waesleys, my friends!"

He began to sing

**_Goodbye to you my trusted friends  
We've known each other since we were nine or ten  
Together we climbed hills and trees  
Learned of love and A B C's  
Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees. _**

Goodbye my friends it's hard to die  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
Pretty girls are everywhere  
Think of me and I'll be there

We had joy we had fun  
We had seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons  
Out of time...

Now everyone was sobbing.

"This is for the Dursleys my family, we haven't gotten along so well, but all the time I loved you for taking me in and care for me."

**  
_Goodbye Papa please pray for me  
I was the black sheep of the family  
You tried to teach me right from wrong  
Too much wine and too much song  
Wonder how I got along. _**

Goodbye Papa its hard to die  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
Little children everywhere  
When you see them I'll be there.

We had joy we had fun  
We had seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the seasons

_**Have all gone**_

_**We had joy we had fun  
We had seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the seasons  
Have all gone.**_

Vernon and Petunia cryed beyond imagining. They never really hated Harry, but never really showed him that they loved him. Now it was too late.

"So this last part is for you 'Mione, my soulmate, my wife, my love of live!"**  
_.  
Goodbye 'Mione my little one  
You gave me love and helped me find the sun  
And every time that I was down  
You would always come around  
And get my feet back on the ground.  
_**

She went to hug him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

**_  
Goodbye 'Mione it's hard to die  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
With the flowers everywhere  
I wish that we could both be there _**

We had joy we had fun  
We had seasons in the sun  
But the stars we could reach  
Were just starfish on the beach

We had joy we had fun  
We had seasons in the sun  
But the stars we could reach  
Were just starfish on the beach

We had joy we had fun  
We had seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the seasons  
Have all gone

All our lives we had fun  
We had seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons  
Out of time...

We had joy we had fun  
We had seasons in the sun

All went to his bed to hug him one last time and give their final goodbyes. Then there were only Harry and Hermione left.

"Harry this was so wonderfull!"

"Thanks 'Mione!"

"Harry don't forget I will love you forever!"

"Yeah 'Mione.."he begann to cough "I know I will always love you, too. But please go on I know you can love someone else when you take your time!" he coughed again

"No Harry, I will never ever love someone else!" she said

"You have to! I allow it and it doesn't mean that you have to forget me!" he coughed this time harder than the other times. "I think it is getting to the end with me."

"Don't say that but please whach over me, Marissa and Lily!"

"I will, it a shame that I can't see them grow up, but you have support from everyone!"

"Thank you for all!"

"Goodbye 'Mione I will always love you!" that were the last words from Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the one who defeted Voldemort. His wife was crying over his dead body, the friends were all there to support her.

As the years went by Hermione Potter lived as happy as she could with her two daughters Lily and Marissa. They gave there mother support and were the best kids two people could make.

* * *

So this is the end tell me did you like it did you hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
